I want it
by Saiyura
Summary: Ah, something happens to our poor swordsman. First he's bound, then he's put in a sexual tension, and now! Ah, AU got to love them review please my first chopper and zoro fic rape maybe in further chapters (on hold)


haha! I want it is mostly thanks to E kun for making me laugh. Thanks E kun.

* * *

The grin faded from his face as he stared up into those chocolate brown orbs. This was going on far too long for his arms had become numb and his face pale with a cold sweat breaking out along his body. What was the teen doing just watching from a far with a smile of... unknown ecstasy? The answer came as the teen closed his chocolate brown orbs his breathing coming in labor pants all of a sudden before his hips bucked a bit forward in the seat. This teen was going to get off on his pain.

He continued to watch as the teens clothes came off showing tan skin, almost as if slathered a crossed the tone chest as the shirt slipped down the thin long arms that held the compact muscles beneath the baby soft looking skin. He too was beginning to feel the hard on as blood rushed away from trying desperately to revive his arms so it could circulate as it much needed to. Then, suddenly, the teen moaned as his head titled to the side his eyes opening to look at him bound that he knew then he was caught in the others bondage game of give and take.

The teen grinned as he continued to trail a single finger over each defined muscle he knew Zoro could see and it became almost impossible for him to look away from this game, maybe... just maybe if he pulled any remaining will he could look at the ground so he wouldn't have to witness the tan chocolate eyed teen jerking off due to Zoro's own pain, even though Zoro was finding it erotic. The will, forming slowly by the thoughts in his head, began to look down before small sounds from the other a few feet away assaulted his ears making him feel the undeniable urge to look up and to buck his hips at the, he believed, sexy pose the teen had to be in at that moment to make such... lustful moans.

**Zoro** began to grunt in his own way as his cock twitched when a bit of a moan erupted from the teen's mouth with the sound of the teens chair scraped a bit indicating he probably bucked his hips. This was hell! Zoro concluded before the sounds stopped and the only thing he heard was the shuffling of feet from uneven weight distribution before slamming metal on the ground in front of him. He reflexively looked up before pausing as his face came to look at the teens boxers.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted until his hair was gripped and he was forced to look up into the half closed eyes glaring down at him as the teen stated, "Don't look away." Zoro gritted his teeth as he tried to shake the hand off his hair before he yelped a bit when the teen yanked back harder. "What do you want!" he shouted looking back into the chocolate eyes now cold but still full of lust. "You." it was the simplest replied but the sound of dominance was domineering.

He continued to stare at the teen before him before he breathed through the strain on his neck from the odd angle the hand was pulling it before he decided to ask a question he wanted answered, "How old are you?" Zoro, being 21, didn't feel like this teen was any younger then 17 but he was never one to tell ages. "I'll be sixteen in two months." Zoro frowned narrowing his eyes before closing them. "I refuse to be part of whatever you think you are doing with me then; our ages are too far apart."

The teen gave a growl of disgust at what Zoro had pointed out before giving a firm yank backwards, "I don't care!" he hollered. "I've wanted you for two years! TWO YEARS!" tears pooled at the chocolate orbs before spilling against the skin. "I've watched you work, train, flirt... I've watched you every time... every TIME that he would make a pass on you, when she would bribe you over the littlest things... I'm sick of them, SICK of them taking advantage over how you... how you care for them... you always..." Zoro felt his heart lunge before he looked down with his eyes so he no longer looked into the teens.

"I'm too old for you." he did find it creepy how the teen had been able to do all of that without him noticing considering him being so intuitive to his surroundings... at least he thought he had been. Slowly timed dragged on more before it hit him when a patch of random light struck onto the face that this kid had been with him all the time in the background. He had been the medic to his dojo, still is, been an assistant with Sanji and Nami's place... This kid was everywhere Zoro had gone or hanged out. He took a deep breath before he was beginning to speak only to feel soft lips brush against his own, instinctively his own returned the kiss with full passion until his brain caught up with the action and he pulled away biting his lips before he glared at the teen, "I'm not doing this!" the full luster lips laughed before trailing kisses along Zoro's jaw, "You say that but your body wants it."

Cursing he closed his eyes feeling his arms by sheer determination before he broke out in a pant, "I won't be used by a child." the air tensed at these words showing Zoro he had spoken them in a manner he shouldn't have. "I am not a child!" the teen hissed biting the side of Zoro's neck near his pulse. "I'm old enough to be screwed and I want you! ONLY you!" "You sound like you're obsessed!" Zoro retorted through his pain before he coughed at the feeling of the teeth sinking deeper, the feel of the teen's hips grounding into his stomach due to the height difference even with his hanging down slightly. He paused to look at the lusting eyes when he felt the snap in his heart and resolve; maybe giving the kid what he wanted...

The teen pulled back as he swayed his hips in Zoro's face causing more blood to rush to his cock until he knew for a fact, and experience, he wouldn't last long with the 'show'. "What will I get out of it?" he tried to reason with his own morals being broken; mainly the 'I will not date those younger than me and have it considered rape'. It had happened often that he would be flirted with by some student he trained but never as severe as being captured, drugged up with a bit of ecstasy, and having someone's, a kids, package swollen with so much need swerving with the pelvis in his face. God he was horny now.

* * *

forgive my grammar and spelling


End file.
